


as the stars were our only witness

by narcissacronin



Category: Serafina Series - Robert Beatty
Genre: F/M, I love them okay, also this is horribly out of character but i don't really care, tbh i've been lowkey shipping from the beginning so imagine my glee when i when read satss, this series deserves so much more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: The Braeden and Serafina kiss we deserve but know Robert Beatty probably won't give us. (this is set about two years after Serafina and the Seven Stars though it doesn't really contain any spoilers)
Relationships: Serafina/Braeden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	as the stars were our only witness

“I thought I would find you out here,” Braeden said, stepping out onto the terrace attached to Serafina’s room. He leaned against the railing across from where she lay in panther form, staring out over the gardens, her fur coat shining in the moonlight.

Tonight, his aunt and uncle had hosted a ball for all of the guests at Biltmore. It had truly been a magnificent party—as always—but it just didn’t feel right sitting in there without Serafina.

Two years had passed since the incident with the seven stars and Biltmore had already returned to its former glory. Since then, Serafina and Braeden had encountered no more magical forces from the forest and Serafina’s job as C.R.C. had basically become useless, though she still remained in the Louis XVI room as Cornelia’s sworn protector.

Serafina transformed back into a girl and tilted her head towards him. “Hey,” she said, the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips. She turned her gaze back to the sky and sighed, shutting her eyes.

Braeden took this as an opportunity to study her, noting that she had changed out of her gown into breeches and a plain button-up shirt—she always said she felt more comfortable in pants than the fancy dresses most girls of her age wore. Her hair was still pulled up in Gibson Girl fashion, though a few strands had escaped and wisped around her face. Her profile was silhouetted by the moonlight.

“What are you doing up here?” Serafina asked, finally. “Shouldn’t you be at the party?”

“Yes, but Aunt Edith let me leave early. It just doesn’t feel the same without you there.”

“Braeden...” She returned her gaze to him.

“No, I really mean it. Don’t tell my aunt and uncle I said this but some of their friends are so darn stuffy and I can only stand to be around them so long.”

Serafina laughed. “Trust me, I know the feeling. Even after nearly three years of living out in the open, I sometimes still feel the need to sneak around. Especially when there’s a lotta guests staying here.”

“Aw, Serafina.” Braeden grinned at her.

“What are you grinning ’bout?” She let out a half-laugh.

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “Nothing at all.”

A cool night breeze blew through and both of them shivered. Braeden moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Soon, they fell back into a comfortable silence, both watching the stars and the moon, occasionally pointing out the different constellations and planets to each other. It was in this moment that he couldn’t help but recall the overwhelming amount of love he held for her. Before he even thought about it, the words, “Can I kiss you?” tumbled out. His cheeks flushed despite the cool night air.

Serafina turned in his hold, nodding slowly.

Braeden leaned forward and shut his eyes as his lips brushed against hers. He started to pull away then she reached her hand behind his neck and pulled his mouth back to her own. His arms wrapped around her as she ran a hand through his tousled hair.

They slowly pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers, the wisp of a smile on his lips. Their noses brushed and he longed to close the small distance between them already.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” said Serafina, quietly.

Braeden let out a breathless laugh. “I think I might have an inkling,” he teased.

Gently, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then rested his hand against her cheek, thumb lightly caressing her skin. She pressed into his touch, smiling softly.

They shared one more small kiss, before deciding to head down to the lakeside. Once there, Braeden lay down in the grass, Serafina following suit. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, hair tickling his jaw. One of her hands rested on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist.

“Serafina,” he whispered, “I’ll love you until the stars die out.”

“And I’ll love you, Braeden, so long as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west.”

For over an hour, they lay like, stealing kisses in the dark. For now, this would be their own secret, with no one to tell except for the stars who bore witness.


End file.
